<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As I Am by hereforthephilindafics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476259">As I Am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics'>hereforthephilindafics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7x09, Episode Tag, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy brings Daniel up to speed with what happened during the loop, even though some of the details are rather personal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As I Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had to do it!</p><p>My pillow still carries the bite mark where I sank my teeth into last night not to scream when I got my Sousy kiss!</p><p>This will read better if you ignore the fact that I already wrote about them getting it on LOL</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy sat with Coulson and a lifeless Enoch by the charging station for quiet sometime after Mack’s voice rang through the Zephyr informing them the jump was successful. They didn’t say anything. Coulson was unnaturally still as he stared at Enoch’s chest. She remembered how he had almost risked his life years back, sat by that dying firefighter, comforted him. Daisy swallowed the lump in her throat.</p><p>“We need to give him a proper…I don’t know…. burial sounds weird for a chronicon,” Daisy said, wiping the tear rolling down her right cheek.</p><p>Coulson looked up at her. “Maybe not a traditional burial, but yes, Enoch deserves a place to rest. A place where we can go to honor and remember him.”</p><p>Daisy nodded, picking at the nail of her right thumb.</p><p>“For now, I think we should take his body to the storage area."</p><p>“You need to go back to the charging station. You were not even close to done charging when the loop started happening.”</p><p><br/>
Coulson sighed, rolling his eyes, but raised his arms in defeat when Daisy glared at him. She knew what he was going to say right before he realized it was Enoch sabotaging them. She had no plan to let him cause himself any sort of harm, no matter how involuntary.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone seemed willing to busy themselves in different parts of the Zephyr, and with Coulson charging, Daniel was the only one left able to help Daisy. She smiled at him as they lifted Enoch’s body onto a cart and started walking toward the storage area below the cargo ramp. Daisy couldn’t help but notice how steady Daniel was on his feet. He still leaned heavily on his left leg now and then, as if he didn’t trust the bionic leg Jemma had built, but he could keep up with her steps without problem.</p><p>“It’s weird, I thought the cargo area was…well the cargo area…” Daniel said, looking around the tight, cylindrical space they used as storage directly below the ramp.</p><p>It was dark and dry, perfect for their food supplies, and although there were all sorts of pipes and other metals running through the ceiling, Daisy liked sneaking down here now and then to have some privacy.</p><p>“Come on, Sousa, you know this plane is full of surprises.”</p><p>Daniel smirked. “You being the main one.”</p><p>Daisy couldn’t stop the grin that she felt spreading across her face. She reminded herself not to make it weird or be creepy. He wouldn’t remember what happened in the loops, and she couldn’t very well pounce on him. Although the location was ideal.</p><p>“You think he’ll be fine here?”</p><p>Daisy jumped, turning to find Daniel already lifting Enoch’s body into one of the storage containers big enough for him. “Yeah…unless we blow up or get stuck in another loop from freaking hell.”<br/>

Daniel chuckled, shaking his head. He made sure the lid was securely on before turning to her. “You need to tell me everything that happened during those loops.”</p><p>Daisy leaned against the wall, biting her lower lip. “Everything? It’s a whole lot.”</p><p>“I have time.” Daniel walked toward her.</p><p>She took a deep breath, trying not to show him how his proximity was making her toes curl in her boots. She could feel the beating of his heart, strong and slightly faster than medically normal. Daisy smiled. “Do you want to hear about what happened to the team, or what happened between us?”</p><p>Daniel blinked. “Us?”</p><p>She bit her lip again, nodding. “Mhm.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>Daisy punched him lightly in the arm, her mouth hanging open. “Why do you think it was me who started it? You’re the one who said I like to run at walls!”</p><p>Daniel blinked, cocking his head to the right. “I feel like there is more to that story.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, hopping on one of the crates behind her, legs swinging toward him. “Well, I decided to take a loop—</p><p>He snorted. “Take a loop?”</p><p>“Shut up if you’d like to know what happened!”</p><p>Daniel raised his hands in sign of defeat.</p><p>“So, anyway, I asked you for help and you just sprung up like I could not lead you astray—</p><p>He laughed, moving closer. Daisy raised her right eyebrow at him but did not protest when Daniel’s body fit itself between her legs.</p><p>“Go on?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “So, I asked why you were always…there. And you said some of your favorite people like to run at walls repeatedly and when they drop almost dead from their stupidity you like to be there to pick them up.”</p><p>“I’m sure you paraphrased a lot.”</p><p>Daisy watched as Daniel’s chest rose and fell while he looked at her lips. She traced the line of small buttons running down his chest. “Just a little bit.”</p><p>Daniel covered her hand on his chest with his. “Whatever loop me said though, he meant it all. We all need someone there to pick us up, especially when said person is a badass who can make things shake.”</p><p>Daisy threw her head back and laughed. She felt his laugh rumble in his chest, the vibrations seeping into her skin through their joined hands. She looked into his eyes, realizing Daniel’s face was suddenly much closer. “I’m trying to figure out if this would be our second kiss or first?”</p><p>He pulled back, eyebrows shooting up. “I kissed you?”</p><p>“Uhhh, no! I kissed you.” Daisy laughed, pulling him closer by the loop of his pants. “And then you kissed me back.”</p><p>Daniel’s hands ran up her arms slowly, caressing over wounds already long healed. Daisy shivered as his warmth ignited a trail of heat across her skin. He smirked, moving closer, only to pull back when Daisy leaned forward, her lips parted, searching for his.</p><p>“Let’s call it a first kiss,” Daniel said, his right hand moving up her back and wrapping her hair in his palm, “since I do not remember our first.”<br/>

Daisy pitched forward, her lips crashing on his. Her momentum almost toppled him over and Daniel laughed, his left hand gripping her hip while his right tugged her hair lightly. Daisy hummed into their kiss, her tongue tracing his bottom lip, her fingers feeling the light stubble forming on his jaw.</p><p>Daniel groaned, moving closer, his hands falling to her thighs as Daisy widened her stance. He wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed into her, his chest heaving on her breasts, causing her to lean backwards. Daisy panted as they broke for air, but Daniel simply used the break to plant little kisses all over her face, his tongue tracing her jaw before he sucked the delicate skin of her throat.</p><p>Daisy gasped. “If Coulson sees the hickey, he will kick your ass!”</p><p>Daniel chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on the patch of skin his was worrying with his teeth. “Great way to ruin the moment, Johnson!”</p><p>“Hey!” Daisy shoved him lightly but pulled him against her in the next moment. “You’re the one who said you liked me because I like to run at walls!”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, pulling back to make a face. “I don’t actually remember that, so I cannot be sure that you’re not messing with me.”</p><p>Daisy grinned, crushing her lips to his again. Daniel moaned, his warm hands running up her sides until they cupped her breasts gently. She gasped, throwing her head back and groaning when his fingers pinched her right nipple tentatively. He did the same to her left when Daisy’s hips rolled against his.</p><p>“If running at walls gets me this…” Daisy hummed when she felt something hard rub quickly against her thigh, “I’ll keep doing it.”</p><p>Daniel groaned. “Shit!” He pulled back, bringing her hands to his mouth, kissing the palms. “I’m sorry…this was…”</p><p>“Hey!” Daisy leaned forward, gripping his shoulders, forcing him to look up. “I want whatever this is, and wherever it leads. And I want you.”</p><p>Daniel smiled, his right hand caressing her cheek, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. “Why?”</p><p>Daisy smiled, rubbing her nose against his. “Because you want me as I am.”</p><p>He leaned his forehead against her. “I want you so badly, but I don’t want our first time to be in a storage unit.”</p><p>Daisy pulled back. “Who said this was our first time?”</p><p>Daniel’s face turned white, completely drained of the blush that had been spreading from his chest. He tried to step back but Daisy’s grip didn’t let him. “You…you mean?” He swallowed.</p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh, throwing her hand over her mouth to muffle the loud snorts. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Sousa!”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, but Daisy saw him exhale in relief.</p><p>“You know, we might not get a better chance than this,” Daisy said, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him.</p><p>Daniel kissed her brow. “I’ll think of something.” He picked her up, legs still crossed around his waist. “The shower stalls have frosted walls.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>